1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of hydraulic and pneumatic systems, and in particular, to an expandable distribution system for hydraulics or pneumatics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large trucks and some cars may have a number of devices operated by air, for example an air horn. These vehicles may have an air switch in the cab that operates each of the devices. Having air switches in the cab creates a number of problems. One problem is that the air switches typically take up too much space in the cab. Another problem is that routing an air line to each switch is cumbersome and costly. The air system in vehicles is also typically hard to expand. Each air device must have its own connection to the air supply system, as well as a connection to the activation switch. To expand the system, for example to add an additional device, a new connection to the air supply must be made. Typically the new connection is chained off one of the current air lines using a T fitting. Finding space on a vehicle for the air distribution system is also a problem. Most vehicles also have a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system may have many of the same problems that the air or pneumatic system has.
Therefore there is a need for an expandable fluid or gas distribution system.